three words of the heart
by imasmurf93
Summary: “Not planning on becoming a teenager though.” He finally said to her. “We all have to silly, it’s something that every kid has to do.” Kuki giggled. “Peter pan never had to. So neither will I.” Wally laughed with her.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Hi guys! So here's my new fic, it's based on another one of my favorite films (I have a lot of favorites) Drop Dead Fred.**

**And yes, they're in the TND and have full memories of the KND.**

**~x~**

"Happy Birthday Kuki!" Her fellow operatives yelled as she stepped into the treehouse.

The now sweet sixteen beamed at them. They were all sat around the sofa with a present each from them. She went and sat by her best friend Abby and happily received and opened presents.

Abby had brought her a bath time pamper set.

Nigel had brought her a photo album, full of their times throughout the KND and TND.

Hoagie had brought her a new CD.

She smiled and said her thanks to her friends. Even though she wore a smile and was extremely happy to be with her friends, deep inside she wore a frown and just wished that 'he' was there.

She gazed at the great things which her friends had given her.

"Let's listen to the CD Hoagie got me!" Kuki squealed. She placed it into the CD player and began to dance. As she danced, she remembered those words that she said to him back when they were nine.

_Flashback!_

"Wally? What do you think we'll be like as teenagers?" Kuki asked, she'd forced him to stay up with her and watch Peter Pan with her.

"Dunno." Wally muttered, pretending to watch the screen.

"Think we'll still hang out?" She pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and snuggled up to him so that the blanket would fit over the two of them.

"Dunno." Wally repeated, thanking God that the lights were off and she couldn't notice his blush.

"Not planning on becoming a teenager though." He finally said to her.

"We all have to silly, it's something that every kid has to do." Kuki giggled.

"Peter pan never had to. So neither will I." Wally laughed with her.

"Promise?" Kuki held up a pinky finger and chuckled. Knowing that whether her friend liked it or not, he did have to become a teenager.

"Promise." Wally locked pinkies with her and smirked. Then they both carried on watching the film, along with a popcorn fight.

_End of flashback_

Kuki gave a weak smile to herself. At that point, neither of them knew that Wally would keep that promise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day Kuki was on the phone to Abby, tears running down her face.

"He doesn't want me anymore Abby, he's going to Dani."

"Well that's what he said!... Abby, he did…No, he didn't even wish me happy birthday yesterday… He just asked me if I wanted some fun now that I was legal…yeah…I know…thanks…okay…bye…bye."

Kuki put down the phone and picked up the photo album which Nigel had brought her.

She thought of the old days when she had Wally. She traced her finger over a picture of Hoagie and Wally, Wally had a black eye in that picture. She smiled, she remembered exactly how he received that shiner.

_Flashback_

Abby was sat at the dining room table. Kuki was sat next to her and buried into her shoulder. Abby held her like a comforting motherly way. Wally walked in from his room and saw the distraught Kuki in Abby's arms.

"Kuki, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over to her and placing his hand on Kuki's shoulder.

"Dean dumped her." Abby mouthed to him.

"Aw, Kooks, you're too good for him." Wally said softly to her.

"Look, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 5's s'posed to be in a meeting as we speak. Will you be okay with Wally?" Abby asked her. Kuki nodded her head.

They both watched Abby as she walked out.

Wally sat in the seat where Abby was, Kuki sat back in her chair, sniffing every few seconds.

"Erm, I'm not too good at this." Wally admitted to her, she laughed and placed her folded arms on the table.

Wally reached out a hand and gripped hers gently. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The next day at school Kuki came out of class to her a loud shouting and a few seconds later, Wally walked over to her holding tightly onto his eye.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to lift his hand to check him.

"That Dean guy won't bother you now." He said to her.

Kuki gasped.

"Did he do that?"

"Na, I battered him easy. I just walked into a locker."

_End of flashback_

Dean was her first boyfriend. She'd never been very lucky with guys, sure she could get almost anybody she wanted. She had a pretty face, a great personality and now had a perfect body.

However, she always seemed to choose the guys who would let her down, or run off with another girl.

That was never too much of a problem. Any guy who hurt Kuki would have to answer to Wally, aside from Abby, he was her best friend. She could tell him anything. Well, that was then.

He'd been dead for seven years, most people would have gotten over it by now. The rest of the team had. Why couldn't she let go?

**Well, what do you think so far?**

**Don't worry, Wally will make his grand entrance soon and you will find out how he died eventually. I'm aware I've made them pretty mature for their age, like Kuki getting so upset for loosing a boyfriend at the age of nine, but oh well.  
please R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kuki walked alone in the park, she perched on the ledge of a pond and gazed at her reflection in front of her. She smiled as she stared at the multicolored fish below her.

"Thought I'd find you here." Kuki looked up to see Abby sit next to her. Abby wrapped her arms around Kuki.

"I never liked Jason anyway. He didn't deserve you. Now, quit thinking about Jason and go find a better guy." She told her.

"Abby…" Kuki tried to stop her but Abby didn't listen.

"Repeat after me…I don't need a guy to complete my life…"

"I don't need a guy to complete my life…"

"I'm perfect the way that I am…"

"I'm perfect the way that I am…"

"…And I hate Jason."

"And I…I don't hate Jason, I _love_ Jason." Kuki sighed.

"Whoa, girl. You got it pretty bad this time huh?" Abby looked shocked at her announcement.

Kuki nodded.

"C'mon, we'd better get you home, your mom's worried sick." Abby told her, latching onto her arm as they stood up.

"Isn't that Joey?" Kuki nodded towards a small boy with his friends, he had blonde hair in a bowl cut and stunning green eyes which were visible from the distance which the two girls were standing.

"Yeah, you're right. It is."

"Wow, sure looks like Wally." Kuki sighed.

"Hoagie's parents still stay in touch with the Beatles, Mrs. Beatles is getting really depressed because apparently, Joey keeps talking to Wally."

"Keeps talking to him?"

"Yeah, Hoagie says that he holds normal conversations with him on a regular basis, he has done since Wally died. Poor Mrs Beatles wants to take him to a counsellor."

"Poor kid." Kuki gazed sympathetically at the boy.

"Anyway, we really have to go, I told your mom I'd find you and bring you straight back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You see?...If that was all he wanted from you was he really worth it?" Abby asked as they walked into Kuki's house.

"Kuki! Where _have_ you been?" Genki scolded as they walked into the kitchen. "Are you still sobbing about Jason?"

"She'll be okay Ms Sanban, she just needs a little TLC, you know, maybe the bath set I got her." Abby smiled at Kuki. "And she just needs a little cuddle."

"Cuddles are for teddy bears!" Genki sighed.

Abby sighed at Kuki's mother's lack of sympathy. She was never really seen as much of a motherly figure in Abby's eyes.

"You need me, I'm just a phone call away right?" Abby hugged Kuki and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before walking out.

"Bye." Kuki waved and lent against the door. Mushi was at camp for a week, so it was just the two of them. Most people would enjoy spending quality time with their mothers, not Kuki. Most children had mothers who were caring, nurturing and influential.

Kuki had always told Abby to slap her if she ever showed any signs of her mother's personality in her.

Deep down. Kuki wished that her mother was more like Wally's, whom she hadn't seen since a few weeks after the incident. She smiled again, Wally always used to get so irritated with his mother when Kuki was around.

_Flashback_

"Oh, Kuki dear! It's you! Come in darlin'." Mrs Beatles smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs Beatles, Is Wally in?" Kuki smiled politely, secretly wishing that she had a mother like his.

"Sure, he's in his room, go on right up pet." Mrs Beatles pointed up the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. "I'll make you a nice fresh batch of cookies."

Kuki walked slowly up the stairs. She reached the landing and knocked on the first door to the right. She waited for a second then walked in.

Wally was lying on his bed gazing at the ceiling. He glanced at Kuki as she walked in.

"Hey." Wally grunted, turning his attention back to the ceiling.

"Hi." Kuki smiled. She walked over and sat on the edge of his bed.

They didn't speak much, well, there's only so much you can say when you're around each other 24/7. They only spoke of random events which had happened to them in the last day since they last saw each other. After about fifteen minutes, Mrs Beatles came hurrying through the door.

"Here's those cookies I promised ya Kuki! Careful, they're hot from the oven, it's my quick bake recipe, and I'll have to give it to you before you leave. I know you enjoy baking don't you dear?" Mrs Beatles said without taking a breath. Kuki nodded politely and gratefully took a cookie from the plate.

"Wally hates cooking, he only ever enjoys it when it's somebody else slaving over making food for him. You know, sometimes I just think that…"

Wally decided to interrupt his mother.

"Mom!" He groaned. "I'm right here you know!"

"Oh, sorry Wallabee dear!" His mom pinched his cheek. Making Kuki giggle at his facial expression. "I'm going out to the shops now, keep an eye on your brother for me, he's down for his nap now. Your father's downstairs but he's fast asleep so don't be too noisy. Oh and Kuki dear, is there anything you'd like while I'm out? Do you want me to get the ingredients for you?"

"No, really Mrs Beatles, I'm fine." Kuki smiled.

The two children stayed silent until the blonde haired woman left the room and the front door was heard opened and closed.

"I'm sure she loves you way more than she loves me, her own son!" Wally groaned.

"Of course she loves me, she has two sons. I bet that she'd love to have a daughter, to do, you know, girly stuff with."

Wally just grunted in agreement. A loud and grumpy screaming could be heard from the next room.

"Somebody wants attention." Kuki giggled as she heard Joey rattling on his crib cage.

Wally jumped off his bed and disappeared out of the room. He returned with a miniature version of himself in his arms.

"Mom said he's gotta have a nap but you don't need some cruddy sleep do ya bro?" Joey laughed hysterically as Wally held him in the air and spoke to him.

"K…K…Kumi!" Joey gargled, holding out his arms, begging Kuki to hold him. Kuki picked him up and held him close. In a few seconds he was fast asleep.

"And you wonder why your mother likes me." Kuki laughed.

_End of Flashback_

Kuki's mother, on the other hand, had always been rather unsocial towards Kuki's friends. She would often put her friends down while they were present. The only one who actually visited Kuki's house was Abby, because she knew that Kuki was in need of her. Abby had managed to train herself to ignore Genki's harsh words, something which Kuki had yet to learn.

"Don't step on that carpet! I just had it shampooed!" Her mother yelled as Kuki went to step into the living room.

"Yes mother." Kuki chimed and started to walk up her stairs.

"I made your bed for you since you seemed so unable to do it properly."

"oh," Kuki said, ignoring her mothers comment.

"Oh? That's all you can say to me? Oh?"

"Thankyou. Mother."

"That's better. Goodnight."

Kuki walked into her room and got changed. She picked up the photo album and held it close to her as she lay in bed and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

She slept soundly and peacefully until about 2:00am, when she woke up, startled. She was sure that she heard a voice. Forcing herself to believe it was a dream, she lay back and closed her eyes.

"Kuki!" A familiar voice whispered. Kuki opened her eyes again and nearly fell out of her bed in shock.

She pulled the cord for her light and sure enough, in front of her was her old friend Wallabee Beatles.

"W…Wally?"

He gave a happy smile and she dived towards him for one of her all famous bed hugs. Nearly in tears. When her body reached his, she just fell right through him, as if falling into thin air.

"You can't touch me Kooks, I'm a ghost." Wally softly told her.

She sat back on her bed and gazed at him with her tear filled eyes.

"I…It's really you." She stuttered. He nodded and sat on the bed. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too Kuki." He held out a hand to place it on her face, but of course it went right through her. "Crud, I'll never get used to that."

Kuki smiled. "I can't believe it!"

"Wow, you look…different." Wally said softly to her.

"You too!" It was strange, although Wally died when he was nine, he seemed to have grown into a teenager. He looked just as he always had done, but had grown just as much as Kuki had.

"You're a teen." Wally pointed out sadly.

"Yeah," Kuki looked down at her feet.

"Oh well…Hey! I've got an idea! Come on!" Wally jumped to his feet and ran downstairs. Kuki followed him curiously.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, if he were still alive, Kuki would have run into him. However, being nothing more than a spirit, she ran through him.

He floated into the living room and Kuki followed.

"We always used to play hide 'n' seek in here. Remember?" Wally smiled.

Kuki nodded and smiled too. She used to love it as a kid, when the Kids Next Door had days off, they would all go to one of the kids houses and play different games there. When they went Kuki's house, it would usually be Kuki's favorite game, hide and seek.

"Kuki? Is that you down there?" Genki's voice could be heard from upstairs. "Don't go into the living room remember!"

"Oh no!" Kuki whispered, she began to run out, but Wally swooped through her and stood in front of her.

"Hey, where you goin'?" He asked.

"She doesn't want me in here." Kuki told him. "You just heard her."

"Since when did you listen her?" Wally grinned evilly. Kuki returned the smile in a sweeter way.

"C'mon, let's play a game!" Wally told her.

"A game?"

"Yeah, a game, I know you're a teen now but c'mon you can't have forgotten how to have fun."

Kuki rolled her eyes. She was too tired, but she knew that Wally wasn't likely to let her go to bed.

"How 'bout hade 'n' seek?" Wally asked. "I'll hide!"

Kuki closed her eyes and began to count.

"What am I doing?...I must be dreaming." Kuki whispered to herself.

That's what she told herself. That it was all a dream. She went up to her room. Curled up in her bed and went to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, she woke up with a yawn. She put on her dressing gown and walked down the stairs where her mother was already awake.

"Kuki, have you been sleepwalking again? You were downstairs last night. I hope you didn't go into the living room." Her mother said. Kuki just chose to ignore her and make herself a cup of cocoa.

"Boo!" Wally appeared in front of her. Kuki gasped and stepped back. Her mother looked up from the table and gazed at Kuki in confusion.

Kuki looked at him then glanced back at her mom.

"It's only you who can see me. She doesn't have a clue that I'm here." Wally told her. "I waited in that garden shed all night for you! I didn't…"

His eyes widened as he realized who it was sitting at the table. Kuki walked past him and sat on the chair opposite her mother, who had stood up and was walking over to the fridge.

"Is that?..." Wally asked, Kuki nodded.

"It is?" He grinned. Kuki nodded again.

"The megabitch! Lemme at her! G…get me a gun! A catapult, I'll shoot it in the guts!" He howled with laughter.

Kuki shook her head rapidly and glared at him. He tutted.

"You're no fun now that you're a teen you know that?" He sighed.

"Are you in the office today mother?" Kuki asked, ignoring him.

"No, I have the day off." Genki replied. Wally was standing just in front of her and threw himself back dramatically.

"The death breath! She got me with the death breath!" He gasped. Making his hands into a cross. "Be gone! Evil one!"

Kuki held back a smirk. He fell to the floor, acting as if he were to faint. He gave a mean grin and shuffled himself to in between her mother's legs, so that he was looking up her skirt.

"Wow!" He whispered and looked at Kuki, he winked and pointed up. "Cobwebs!"

Kuki burst out laughing. Genki gave her a strange look.

"What's so funny."

"N…nothing, I just remembered a joke Abby told me yesterday. Why don't you sit down?"

Her mother joined her at the table and looked her up and down.

"Kuki Chan! Why don't you cheer up? If this is the way you behave, it's no wonder Jason left you!" Her mother said.

Kuki said nothing, she just looked sadly at the cocoa in her mug.

"I'm going into the garden." Kuki said quietly, she got up from the table and walked into the back garden. She sat on the bench and sniffed sadly.

Wally appeared next to her.

"More boy trouble huh?" He said softly. "If I were alive I'd go and kick the crud out of 'em."

Kuki looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Why are you here?" She whispered.

"I know you're unhappy. I can't get back until you're happy. I would have came sooner but…You know, Joey needed me." Wally chuckled.

"Joey? So he _was_ talking to you!" Kuki giggled. Wally nodded.

"So…What could make you happy?" Wally asked casually.

"Well, the only thing that could really make me happy, would be getting Jason back." Kuki replied, shrugging.

"Okay, I'll help you." Wally told her.

"Really?" Kuki asked. Wally nodded. "Great! Wally, you're the best."

She went to hug him, obviously, she went right through him.

_Flashback_

Kuki ran into the park, sobbing heavily. She went there when she wanted some time alone. This was one of those times. She sat against a tree and hugged her knees. Burying her head in them.

"Kooks? You okay?" Kuki looked up to see her short Australian friend sitting in the tree which she was leant against.

Kuki nodded and held her breath to stop herself crying.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She just shook her head with a sniff.

"It's your parents again isn't it?" She nodded.

"Mom?" She nodded.

"Oh Kooks."

She wiped her tears and looked up at him. She decided to join him up in the tree and climbed it with care. He pulled her up when she was at arms length. He placed her next to him and she placed a head on his shoulder.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe I can't do anything right." She sniffed.

"What? What are you saying that for?" Wally placed an arm around her. "You're great! She's not! She's always fighting with your dad, and being mean to you! You've got to be what you want to be. And don't you ever be like her!"

Kuki sniffed and chuckled as she held onto his hoodie tightly.

"Promise?" He held out his pinkie.

"Okay, I promise." She held out her pinky finger and hooked it onto his.

"Ow!" He moaned as she squeezed his pinky tightly.

Kuki giggled. He smiled and tugged playfully at her hair. She closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to him.

It was times like this when she was glad she had a friend like him.

_End of flashback_


	4. Chapter 4

Kuki was sat in her room, doodling in her journal. The sweet sound of Tchaikovsky playing from her stereo. She always listened to classical music when she needed to relax. She hadn't seen Wally for a few hours. He said that he had something to do.

"Kuki!" Her mother called from the stairway. "Somebody's posted a letter in the door. It's addressed to you!"

Kuki sighed and put away her journal, she switched off her stereo as she went out of her door. She walked down the stairs and took the envelope from her mother. She opened it and read the writing.

_Kuki,_

_Great minds contain ideas, solutions and reasons_

_Scientific minds contain formulas, theories and figures_

_My mind contains only you!_

_To forget you is too hard for me to do_

_To forget me is up to you_

_Forget me not, forget me never,_

_Forget this letter, but not the sender._

_I miss you,_

_Please, give me another chance,_

_Meet me in the treehouse when you get this letter._

_Jason x_

Kuki smiled happily, she ran upstairs into her room and placed the letter on her bed. She primped herself with makeup before walking downstairs and to the door.

"Be back later mom!" She called and closed the door before her mother could argue with her.

She skipped down the street happily humming to herself. The treehouse was empty when she reached it. She guessed that Jason had not yet arrived and went over to turn the television on to watch while she waited for him.

Before she pressed the button, Wally appeared in front of her, making her scream and jump back.

"Shit yourself?" Wally chuckled at her scared expression.

"Don't ever do that again!" Kuki sighed, glaring at him.

"Sorry Kooks, wait…" He examined her face thoroughly. "You wearing makeup?"

Kuki nodded. "Yeah, Jason's gonna' meet me here soon."

Wally suddenly got a guilty expression on his face. He looked at her sorrowfully.

"Yeah, about that. Well…It was me who wrote that note." He said, starching the back of his neck.

"What?" Kuki asked in disbelief.

"I was trying to help, I thought if I tried to get you both here then you'd work it out. Then I realized that I don't have any idea who Jason is."

"But…You can't…" Kuki's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I spent hours learning to pick stuff up just to write you the cruddy note."

Kuki sat down on the sofa, wiping her tears away.

"Kooks, I'm so sorry. I just hate to see you so sad." Wally sighed, sitting next to her.

She felt his hand on hers, which was rested on her lap. It wasn't the feeling of that another living persons hand would feel. She felt a large amount of cold air on the top of her hand and pins and needles where his hand was rested.

"It's not your fault, I shouldn't have got my hopes up. Why do I deserve a happily ever after?" She whispered, so not to burst into tears again.

"That's your mom talking! You deserve it more than anybody else I know Kuki! Don't ever let anybody else tell you different!" Wally shuffled in his sitting position to face her fully. "What's so great about this Jason guy anyway?"

"I…I love him."

Wally gave a look of digust. "Why?"

"He'd get me flowers, randomly text me in the day just to tell me he loved me, he was so…romantic. He can be so sweet, sometimes." She replied with a smile.

Wally looked at her as he always used to when she said a slushy, girly thing. He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and made a retching sound. She scoffed at him, he hadn't changed at all.

"I met him a few weeks after you…you know…he was just the comfort I needed. Abby was in France visiting relatives, and Hoagie…He's not exactly a serious enough guy to tell your problems to. He was there for me one time I really needed him and…that was it, I fell for him."

She looked at Wally, who was listening to her intently, he reached out and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, at least I can do stuff without my hand going through now!" Wally grinned, trying to break the tension.

"I remember the whole thing…that night." Kuki whispered.

"Me too." Wally replied.

_Flashback_

"Foolish Kids Next Door! Must you always disturb me when I'm enjoying myself?" Count Spankula shouted to them.

Count Spankula had gone on a spanking spree and the Kids Next Door had set out to stop him.

They had ambushed him in the street while he was on his way to the next house.

Why the vampire always insisted on battling during a storm the Kids would never know.

Many kids of the street were gazing out of their windows to see what was happening.

"You Kids Next Door are no match for my Stakeapult!" The sadistic vampire yelled as he pulled out an electric catapult from his long cloak. As ammo, there were wooden Stakes, which he fired freely at any of the team members who got in his way.

He shot at Hoagie, who managed to duck it.

He shot at Abby, who jumped backwards into a handstand and back to her feet to escape the wooden stakes path.

He shot at Nigel, who easily jumped over it.

Then he aimed at…

"Kuki!" Wally yelled. Kuki was watching one of the girls in a window of a house.

He ran over to her and pushed her by her waist. Sending her falling to the ground.

When she looked up, Kuki nearly fainted with the shock of what she saw. Wally was lying helplessly quivering on the floor, a large piece of wood stuck out from the left side of his chest.

"Wally! NO!" She picked herself up and ran to his side. Lifting up his body and resting him against her.

"Haha! How do _you_ like it?" Count Spankula yelled to them, before being tackled to the ground the other three KND.

Kuki looked back at Wally, who was looking back up at her. His eyes bloodshot, and squinting slightly because of the pain. His breathing was quick and interfered, it sounded fairly loud and croaky.

"Wally, I could have dodged it!" She told him, her eyes beginning to water.

"N…Not without g…getting hurt." Wally whispered back, struggling to even speak.

She looked at the stake, still in his chest.

"I don't know what to do." She panicked.

"Not much you can do Kooks, I'm no doctor and even I know that!" He murmured back.

"No…Wally."

"Will you stay with me?...Till it's over?" Wally pleaded her. She swallowed back her wails and nodded. She had to stay strong for him.

He groaned and screamed in pain. All she could do was sit and embrace him. Nigel, Abby and Hoagie were gathered a few feet away, watching sadly, bowing their heads for their falling team member.

Her fingers entwined with his as he rapidly got weaker and weaker. He gazed up at her. The colour slowly went from his face. He grip on her hand slowly loosened. And his breath slowly stopped.

Kuki screamed and pulled his body into one final, 'Kuki bear hug'.

She let her tears fall all over his face and lifeless body.

"Numbuh 3, we'd better take him home." Nigel placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No! No! Don't touch him!" Kuki pulled him tighter as Hoagie attempted to pick the corpse up.

"Girl, his mom's gotta' know." Abby said softly to her.

She examined everyone, her remaining teammates, the kids in the windows and an unconscious Count Spankula on the floor.

She sniffed and wrapped a hand around the large stake in Wally's chest. With one big tug, she pulled it out.

She kissed his cold lips as Hoagie lifted him up. Kuki remained kneeling on the floor. Gazing at Wally's blood on her hands.

"C'mon girl, let's get you out of the rain!" Abby helped Kuki up and placed an arm over her shoulder and they slowly walked away.

_End of flashback_

Kuki looked back up at Wally.

"It's been so long!" she began to sob.

"Too long!" He agreed and pulled her into a hug.

She smiled at the cold feeling of pins and needles on her back, where his arms were on her. Oh, she had missed his contact.

They were both startled by a loud beeping from Kuki's cell.

She pulled away from him and glanced at it. It was a reminder which she had set weeks ago.

"Urgh, Carrie's birthday party. She hates me anyway." Kuki sighed, dismissing the message.

"Party?" Wally asked, Kuki nodded.

"Is Jason gonna' be there?" Kuki nodded again.

"Then let's go!" Kuki shook her head.

"No, I can't go alone, the only reason those guys ever looked at me was because I was dating Jason. I can't go alone." She sighed.

'You won't be alone, I'll be with you. I'll be your date. Anyone picks on you, I'll give 'em a good scare."

Kuki laughed.

"I don't know, I'll think about it."


	5. Chapter 5

She lay awake in her bed. She couldn't sleep. Wally said he'd take her to the party, but no-one could see him, so, in theory, she would be alone.

She rolled onto her side, deep in thought. She thought that she loved Jason, but why did she crave the company of Wally and not Jason?

Was it because she'd missed him so much and wanted to make the most of him being there? Or maybe she had feelings for him, feelings which she thought had gone seven years ago.

She drifted off to sleep for a few hours, when she awoke again she found Wally lying peacefully next to her. She lifted her head up and held it upright with her elbow on the bed and observed him carefully. Not understanding how a boy who died at the age of nine grew into a teenager of sixteen. She lifted her hand and placed it on his arm. It went through. Finding this fascinating, she did it numerous times until Wally's eyes opened and he gazed up at her. Neither of them said a word, but a strong bond reformed between them. A bond which both of them thought lost.

Wally held up his hand. Kuki copied, expecting her hand to go through, but they touched. The coldness and pins and needles in Kuki's palm made her shiver. She pulled her hand back and then, once again, examined her deceased companion. She placed her hand on his chest, where the stake which had taken him away from her had been. Her hand went straight through him, and touched the bed underneath him.

He gave a breathless laugh and pulled his hoodie to reveal the scar on his torso.

She lay back next to him, their sides touching, a cold rush of pins and needles ran all up and down where his body was touching hers. But she didn't care. In fact, it helped her relax. She smiled as she closed her eyes and fell back into a deep sleep. The deepest sleep which she had slept in so long.

She awoke the next morning and Wally was no longer next to her. She got up and dressed, before going downstairs. Her mother had already gone to work so Kuki was left in peace.

She ate her breakfast and sat on the couch watching TV. She flinched as Wally appeared sitting next to her. He looked over to her and smiled, she looked back at him and beamed back.

"Good sleep?" He asked, turning his view from her, to the television, back to her again.

"Yeah, thanks." Kuki replied, nodding.

They were both silent, enjoying the company of one another as they sat and watched the television, just like they always used to.

"I don't get it Wally." Kuki said after a while. Wally looked at her to see what she had to say.

"Last night, you could touch me…I mean…Our hands…I could feel you…but why couldn't I touch your chest?" She said confused.

Wally gave a smile and turned his body towards her.

"Well, it's pretty hard to explain. I've learned how to touch or move things. But, I have to really concentrate to do it. And you know how hard it is for me to concentrate." He chuckled.

Kuki giggled back and then looked at her watch. She stood up and started picking up things such as house keys, ipod, phone, purse etc.

She opened the door and held it open.

"You coming?" She asked. Wally shrugged and followed her.

"Wait, wait!" She told him before he got to the door. He froze and looked at her, confused.

She walked out and closed the door. He appeared through it a few seconds later.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She squealed. Wally gave a chuckle.

"You haven't changed as much as I thought you had." He grinned at her. She smirked back and they began to walk down the street.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Shopping? You brought me out of here so that you could go shopping?" Wally moaned as Kuki went though different dresses.

"This one'd be good for the party." Kuki said, holding out a long, purple dress. She placed it against her to check it would fit her.

"Yeah, it looks like a big bruise." Wally muttered to her.

"It's a roman themed party." Kuki glared at him.

"Oh, that sounds mature…sixteen year olds walking around dressed in togas, yeah, sounds fun." Wally rolled his eyes.

'I'm late!" Kuki stated, looking at her watch. She went to the queue to pay for the dress.

"For what?" Wally asked curiously.

"Lunch with a friend." Kuki replied. "You can come if you promise to behave.

"I always behave." Wally replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kuki walked quickly to the restaurant. Where a thin boy dressing in mainly blue was waiting by the door. He smiled and waved.

"Numbuh 2! Is that really him?" Wally asked in amazement.

Hoagie was the one of the gang, who had changed the most. He had gotten taller, slimmer and pretty good looking (Just like he looked in operation KISS).

Kuki nodded subtly and walked over to give her old friend a hug.

"Hey Kuki, how're you doing?" He smiled at her.

"I'm getting better." Kuki replied. "Sorry I'm late."

"Ah, don't worry about it." Hoagie replied.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is it just me or has he got really, really irritating?" Wally sighed. They had been sat at the table for about fifteen minutes and had just ordered.

Kuki shushed him and looked back at Hoagie.

"What?" Hoagie asked, his grin still painted onto his face.

"Sorry." Kuki said quietly, realizing that Hoagie couldn't see Wally so to him, she was talking to thin air.

"Don't be. I love it when we get together like this. You know we only ever team up when we have a mission or something, we don't have fun anymore. I really do love just hanging out." Hoagie replied.

"Great! Now he's talking about love. I always knew he was a girl!" Wally sneered walking over and examining Hoagie up and down.

Kuki giggled at him and Wally walked back over to her side.

"Did you know, According to mathematical theory, we should date a dozen people before choosing a long-term partner; that provides the best chance that you'll make a love match?" Hoagie stated.

"Look, we're not nine anymore. We don't care about your cruddy 'did you know' facts." Wally moaned, forgetting that Hoagie couldn't hear or see him.

"Your drinks." The waiter arrived, handing Kuki her fizzy orange and Hoagie a diet coke.

He then walked away.

"So, how's your new sister?" Kuki asked picking up her drink and lifting it towards her mouth.

Wally stopped her arm before it reached her mouth and began to wrestle with her hand, making the drink in her hand shake and splash.

"Oh, Ruby? She's doing great. I mean, just the other day she laughed at me. Her first laugh, it was so great…" Hoagie carried on talking as he watched Kuki shake her drink around unusually. She looked at him casually as she tipped her glass all over her lap. He stopped talking and gazed at her in confusion.

"Carry on." Kuki prompted him.

"Yes Hoagie, carry on!" Wally repeated.

"O…kay…well, it was more of a giggle than a laugh but it was just great at the way she laughed at me, you know…I've been working on my jokes recently and I was practicing them and she just burst out into this giggle…"

Wally took Kuki's hand and began to shake it around, making it look like she was conducting some music. He found it rather amusing.

Kuki, on the other hand was feeling highly embarrassed. She kept glaring at Wally and attempted to act normal as Hoagie spoke to her and watched her with confusion.

With one swing, Wally made Kuki's hand knock the empty glass in front of her fall and smash on the floor.

Hoagie stopped talking and gazed at her.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"Erm. To get the waiters attention?" Kuki replied.

"I don't really think that works." Hoagie chuckled wearily. He turned towards the kitchen to see their food being brought by a waiter. "Well, it obviously does, I'll have to remember that."

"Your meals." The waiter placed the meals on the table and scowled as he disappeared and reappeared with a dustpan and brush to clean up the glass.

Hoagie watched the waiter and apologized, making up some story about the table being wobbly. Kuki picked up her napkin, only for Wally to hold it up to her face. She struggled to pull it back down and eventually managed to escape his grip. She looked at Hoagie who was staring at her as if she were some lunatic.

"Peek-a-boo." She giggled nervously.

"Yeah, peek-a-boo, I play that with Ruby." Hoagie replied, now obviously slightly scared by Kuki's strange behavior.

Kuki smiled and went to pick up her knife and fork, but Wally beat her to it. He grabbed her wrists and made her pick up the plate. Bringing it up to her nose.

"Oh yeah, mm, smells pretty good." Hoagie copied. Kuki smiled and gave Wally what he always called the death glare. Which was one which read 'I'm getting rather irritated with you'.

"You know Kuki, I hope you don't mind me saying but since your break up, I think you're acting a li…" He stopped mid sentence when Kuki's plate was thrown behind her onto the poor unfortunate diners sitting there.

"Okay, I think we'd better go." Hoagie said, he stood up, placed a $50 bill on the table and they both walked out.

They stopped outside to say goodbye.

"Look, Kuki, It's pretty easy to see you're not taking this well. I'm just saying, we're all here for you okay? And you know where I am if you need me." Hoagie gave her a hug and walked away.

"For crud's sake! He was really starting to annoy me!" Wally stated as they watched him walk away.

Kuki turned to look at him and stormed off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kooks? Where ya goin? It was just a joke!" Wally called after her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Wally!" Kuki screamed back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey guys, just to say thanks to you great reviewers, I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**

**Tater06: Thankyou, I was especially proud of that chapter, I guess feeling depressed after an hours detention actually helped me with something. X-P Well, I'm not sure if that statement is true, I read it somewhere the other day, but I totally agree with you, haha.**

**Laurie43: Yeah, I tried to make it like that. I know I'm making it kind of confusing, I don't mean to honestly X-D. Hehe, I thought it would be boring if he couldn't touch anything for the rest of the story, it's only funny for so long. And in the film I'm basing it on, he could always touch things.**

**~x~**

Kuki stormed through the shopping mall, Wally was close behind her.

"Kuki! It was just a bit of fun!" Wally moaned as he followed her.

"I can't believe you did that to me! Now even my best friend thinks I'm a nut!" Kuki turned and screamed at him.

"I thought Abby was your best friend." Wally scratched his head in confusion.

"She is but Hoagie's parents know my mom and…Oh! Just forget it! I still can't believe you'd do that! You're ruining my life!" She yelled, many passers by looked at her nervously as they passed her, she felt like a maniac.

"You know what's wrong with you? You're no fun anymore! You're mom's just got you brainwashed, you know that? You're just like a clone of her right now!' Wally rolled his eyes in a way that only infuriated Kuki even more.

"Do you see what you're doing to me? Do you see me talking to myself? Half of the kids from my school are here and looking at me like I'm some weirdo! If all of my rep wasn't already lost from losing Jason, it's definitely gone now! Thanks a lot Wally!"

"Fine! If you don't want me here then goodbye! I'm sorry I tried to help ya!" Wally yelled back and disappeared.

She sighed deeply and felt a hint of sadness inside her. Although she had wanted him to leave her alone, she didn't want him to go again.  
It had just occurred to her how much she had missed him in the last seven years, and how much she would miss him for the rest of her life.

She walked slowly, window-shopping. She suddenly felt a rush of anger when she saw Wally inside a window, standing in as one of the clothes dummies. She exploded. She stormed into the shop and started to attack the dummy which was Wally. Of course, Wally wasn't hurt. The clothes dummy, on the other hand, was totally wrecked. Kuki had torn off its arm and head by the time security pulled her from it.

She felt so ashamed, she had just vandalized a shop, been put under shop-arrest and her mother had to be called to pay for the damage.

Genki scowled and muttered to herself as the wrote a check to replace the dummy and handed it to the inflamed shop owner.

Kuki decided that it was probably best to talk to her mom about Wally.

As she sat in the car on the way home. She told her mother about how Wally's ghost had visited her and caused so much chaos with her.  
Her mother was less understanding than she'd hoped. First, she told Kuki to stop talking nonsense as Wally was dead, there was no such thing as ghosts and everybody just had to face it. When Kuki insisted that Wally_ was_ talking to her and that she could see him, her mother made an immediate swerve in the road and drove her to the child psychiatrist, Dr Herman.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dr Herman was a tall, scary man, whom Kuki took an instant dislike to when he first stepped into the waiting room and called her name with his booming voice.

He was slim and pale, he had a bald head and ginger beard. He reminded Kuki of an undertaker with his dull, black suit, which, in Kuki's opinion, brought more attention to his shiny head. In a way he sort of reminded her of a scary Nigel.

He spoke to Kuki about Wally and how he died, (which, adults thought were thugs and glass bottles). Talking about Kuki's feelings that night, and Kuki's feelings that moment. He treated her like a six year old, making her play with some flimsy doll and look at pictures with colored blobs.

After about an hour of the torture, Kuki stepped out of the room.

"Please wait here Kuki, I need to have a private word with your mother!" Dr Herman said. _Would it kill him to smile? _Kuki thought to herself as she sat down in the waiting area and picked up a magazine. She felt something cold next to her. She looked up to see a very guilty looking Wally.

"Hey." He said quietly, Kuki chose to ignore him and keep her attention the magazine.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I was going to get ya, in this much trouble."

She still said nothing and read the page thoroughly.

Wally glanced over her shoulder to see what she was reading.

"How to lose weight in ten days? Aw, c'mon Kooks, you're thin as a twig already." He said.

She sighed and looked up at him, then flicked the page.

He looked around the room, a wide smile appeared on his face as he noticed how many ghosts there actually were in the room.

He jumped up and joined in with a conversation in the middle of the room. They laughed and joked and sang.

Kuki looked at him in puzzlement, all she saw was her ghost.

"What are you doing?" She said, ignoring the strange looks that people in the waiting room were giving her.

"I'm talking to my friends!" Wally replied and carried on talking.

Kuki stood up as the door opened. Dr Herman came out of the room with Genki and spoke softly to her as they both walked out. Kuki managed to catch a few of his words.

"It's just a state of mind Ms. Sanban, Kuki was obviously disturbed by her friends death and has never fully recovered from it. Her only way of consoling herself is creating an imaginary friend of him." He muttered to her, handing her some green pills.

He was wrong, Wally wasn't an imaginary friend. She just ignored him and stayed silent as her other pointed to the door, indicating for Kuki to leave, Kuki obeyed.

"Well, I'll see you guys round." Wally said to his friends.

"Wally! Don't let her take those pills!" His friend Johnny told him.

"Why, what's wrong with them?" Wally asked quietly.

"Sure, you're a ghost, not an imaginary friend. But you're still in her mind, she takes them and…" Johnny drew his finger from one side of his neck to the other.

Wally copied, checking that he saw him right. All of his friends nodded. Wally gulped, putting on a brave face.

"Don't worry about me guys." He grinned and walked off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Flashback_

Kuki knocked on the door of the Beatles house. The female blonde opened the door. She didn't look too good. Her eyes were wide and swollen from crying so much, she hand black rings underneath, suggesting that she hadn't slept in days. Her hair which was usually in a perfect style was all over the place. And the huge smile which she always wore had disappeared.

"Kuki dear! How nice to see you." She said weakly, giving her best attempt at a smile.

"Hi Mrs. Beatles, Um, I made you some cookies, I thought you might need them." Kuki smiled uneasily. Kuki herself was feeling extremely down. Everybody had, it was a few days after Wally's death and everybody was finding it hard.

Mrs. Beatles took them gratefully.

"Thankyou dear, you're such a sweet girl…Wally was always so fond of you, you know." She tried to put her weak smile back on, but it wouldn't hold. "Oh, that reminds me."

She disappeared into the doorway and returned with one of Wally's orange hoodies.

"I wondered if you wanted it. You know to feel closer to him." She whispered.

Kuki took it and held it close to her.

"Thankyou Mrs. Beatles. Thankyou so much." She said softly, so soft Mrs. Beatles probably didn't hear her.

Kuki walked away, slipping the hoodie on as she walked down the road and clutching to it tightly. She had many memories of Wally, through mind, photos and videos. But this, was above all, her favorite.

_End of flashback_


	7. Chapter 7

Kuki sat in her bed and glared up at the evil nanny who her mother had hired to keep an eye on her.

She was a stout, pompous woman, who made the grim reaper look like Father Christmas.  
Kuki was almost afraid to look into her eyes in case she was turned to stone if she did so.

This woman would literally just sit and watch Kuki as she lay in her bed. It was as if her mother thought that Kuki could do nothing on her own.

Her mother walked in the room holding a tray of food. She placed it on Kuki's lap.

"I want you to eat all of your vegetables." She said sternly to Kuki as if she were a child.

"Okay." Kuki replied quietly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yes mother, thankyou." Kuki corrected herself.

"We're going to be great friends Ms. Sanban, I can see that." The evil nanny said to Genki, she smiled. The doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Kuki's mother said and went to answer the door.

Kuki picked up a piece of broccoli and munched on it sadly. Ignoring the cold stares which the evil nanny gave her.

"Now then you little shrimp. I've got a black belt, and I can break you like that!" The woman ordered, snapping her finger. "Don't give me a reason to do it!"

"Ooh, I wouldn't irritate her Kuki, if she stamps her foot she can make an earthquake easy." Wally appeared.

"I'll be back in a moment with your pill." The nanny said, walking out of the room.

"I'll be back in a moment with your pill!" Wally mimicked, then it dawned on him. "Wait…Those are _the pills_! Kuki, we have to get out of here!"

He sat next to her, but she stayed motionless, chewing on her food. She had given up, just like everybody else around her had done.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please Ms. Sanban, can I just see Kuki for a moment?" Hoagie pleaded.

"Hoagie, I said no and I'm standing firm on it, there's no way my daughter can see anyone today." Genki hissed.

"Can I just talk to her? She's a little troubled and I just wanted t…"

"I know about my daughters needs Hoagie, now please get your foot out of my door and escort yourself from my driveway."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"C'mon Kooks, let's get out of here before she comes back!" Wally begged her, pulling on her arm. "Kuki! There's two of them now! And they've got pills! They're just turning you into another cruddy adult! You've started already! You just a piece of broccoli!"

Kuki just looked up at him sadly, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"I can't." She whispered.

He sat next to her on the bed and placed his arm around her. The feeling of pins and needles once again stayed under his touch.

"C'mon Kooks. Remember when your dad picked up the megabitch and threw her out of the window?" He grinned.

Kuki thought for a moment, then looked back at him.

"He never did that." She told him.

"Well…no, but you wanted him to didn't you? So did I…It was a few days after my funeral right?"

Kuki thought for a moment. Then nodded.

"Yeah, even when you didn't know it I was with you. I couldn't leave you alone Kooks, I was right there with you for every second of that. You just couldn't see me."

_Flashback_

Kuki's father was reading the paper on the couch, her mother was doing the ironing and her sister, Mushi and Kuki were watching the television.

"Oh, Kuki, don't you think it's about time you moved on? Your friend is dead! He's not coming back and that can't be helped." Genki scolded Kuki, who was sat on the floor, clutching Wally's old hoodie tightly. "From now on! I don't want to hear the name 'Wally' ever again. Your depressing everyone in this house."

Kuki stayed quiet and kept her eyes fixed on the screen, even though she was never watching it in the first place.

Mushi dropped her bag of crisps on the floor.

Their mother made a huge scowl and shook her head.

"Leave it! I'll pick it up in a moment, last time you cleaned up Mushi, everything was shoved under a rug." Genki hissed.

Kuki looked at her sister, who was obviously hurt by what Genki had just said to her.

"Dad, why don't we throw mom out of the window." Kuki suggested. "It won't hurt her, you actually have to have a heart to have feelings."

"Don't say things like that about your mother Kuki-Chan!" Her father scolded her as he put down his paper and walked out of the room.

"She might burn your head off." He muttered under his breath.

"Very funny Kuki! Your grounded for a month! How dare you speak to me like that!" Genki yelled at her.

Kuki payed no attention, she had learned to just ignore her mother when she was like this.

"Are you even listening to me?" Genki walked over and pulled Kuki to her feet, standing inches from her face.

She raised her hand and swung, Kuki suddenly felt a sharp pain in her cheek where her mother had just hit her. She heard Mushi gasp in shock.

Genki grabbed the orange hoodie in Kuki's hands and pulled it from her grip.

"No! Don't!" Kuki pleaded.

"Oh, that's what will make you cry? Well if this is the only way you will learn then I'm sorry but…" Genki walked out of the room. Kuki followed her.

"No, please don't take him away from me!" Kuki sobbed. Her father stood up as Genki walked out the back door and Kuki ran after her.

She threw the jumper into a brazier and picked up the matches, ignoring Kuki's pleading cries.

Her father, by now had pulled Kuki into his arms, trying to comfort her.

"Kani, you do it!" Genki said, handing him the box of matches.

"I'm not having anything to do with this, it's not right!" Kani yelled at her.

"Fine, I'll do it." Genki turned around and light the match.

Kani let go of Kuki and walked over to his wife.

"It's not right!" He repeated.

"What would you know about raising a child?" Genki yelled at him.

"Apparently nothing." He replied. He walked into the house and Kuki heard the front door open and close.

Genki threw the match into the brazier and turned to Kuki.

"It's about time you grew up!" She sneered and walked away.

Kuki sobbed as she watched her closest thing to Wally slowly burn and disappear into nothing but ash.

That was the last time she saw her father, well, he came to collect his things every so often but, that was about it.

She decided to write a letter, even if Wally couldn't read it, she had to get everything off her chest…

_Dear Wally._

_You were my best friend, if losing you wasn't hard enough, having my best memory of you taken away from me was terrible._

_I know we'll meet again, someday._

_I just wish that that day could be today. It's unbelievable how much I miss you._

_Nigel, Abby and Hoagie seem to have gotten past it, why? Why can't I let go?_

_It's like everything that I need in life, to protect me from her has gone, You, Daddy,_

_Why is this happening to me?_

_I hope to see you, sooner, rather than later._

_I miss you._

_Kuki_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wally held the note in front of her.

"You don't know how long it took me to read it. I found that while I was hiding in that cruddy shed all night." He told her.

"That's right, that's where I hid it…It was never the same in the KND after you, all of the life, and the…spirit…and the…" Kuki was lost for words, she was half in tears from the memories.

"The Wally?"

"Yeah! The Wally, it all just disappeared."

Wally gave a sad smile and ran his finger down the material of her nightdress.

"I should never have let my mother know she could hurt me so much, because when she knew she could, she did. She'd burn photographs of you or…or throw out some of the stuff that she knew you brought me. She just killed me inside."

Wally nodded.

'That's when I met Jason, he was there for me and, I guess I was just so emotional, I just fell for him." Kuki sighed. Then looked at the clock on her bedside. "Oh my gosh! The party!"

Wally gave a smile. "Let's go."

He disappeared while Kuki got dressed and was waiting for her outside her bedroom door.

"Careful Kooks, she's in the kitchen." Wally warned her as they tiptoed down the stairs. Kuki lost her footing and tripped the last few stairs, making a large bump sound.

"Kuki! Are you alright?" Wally pulled her up to her feet, Kuki nodded, just then Genki walked in.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"Out!" Kuki replied and turned around to open the door. But was blocked by the evil nanny.

She was dragged upstairs and forced into her room.

"Yeah? Well we're not scared of you fatso!" Wally shouted as the evil nanny locked the door behind her.

"We've got to get out!" Kuki told him. Wally nodded towards the window.

Kuki picked up her photo album and slammed it against the glass. Smashing it.

She carefully stepped out of the window.

"Hey Kuki!" She heard a voice and looked up. Hoagie was standing on the tree branch opposite her window.

"Hoagie? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"You left your dress in the restaurant. I remembered it and went back for it. Thought you might need it." Hoagie called back.

"Oh great! Thankyou, think you could give me a ride?"

"Sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Wally sighed heavily as they sat in Hoagie's car, now that he had his license, he would look for any opportunity to drive it, Kuki even recalled him offering a random hitchhiker a lift to somewhere far and new.

Kuki did her hair and makeup carefully as Hoagie hastily drove them to the Hall, where the party was being held.

"Don't worry Kuki, you'll look beautiful. I know it." Hoagie reassured her. "I hope you don't mind, but I had a look at the dress, it'd look great on you."

"He's just a total and utter girl isn't he?" Wally told Kuki, who simply giggled. "Great, I'm stuck in a car with two girls."

When they arrived, Kuki ran into the toilets and got changed, then ran back out and gave Hoagie the bag holding her normal clothes.

"Thanks again Hoagie." She smiled.

"Anytime Numbuh 3." Hoagie replied with a grin and drove off, "Good luck!" He yelled out of the window.

Kuki turned around, where she saw Wally in a tuxedo.

"Wally, how did you…?" She was silenced by Wally when he came so close to her.

"Wow, you really do look great Kooks." He gave her a wide grin. She smiled and took his arm.

Many people there probably would have thought that she was crazy, the way that she was holding out her arm, as if grasping somebody else's. But she didn't care, she knew that he was there and that was all that mattered.

"I don't know which dresses I prefer, the girls, or the guys." Wally whispered to Kuki as if anybody else might hear him.

Most boys were wearing Tuxedos, but the waiters had obviously been hired to wear togas, which Wally found all too humorous.

Kuki merely giggled again and carried on walking.

Her face suddenly dropped, she patted his arm as she gazed at a bunch of boys in a crowd.

"There he is." She gestured towards them.

"That's him?" Wally asked. Kuki nodded.

Kuki decided not to act too desperate and to mingle a little before going over to Jason, she walked in the opposite direction and Wally followed her.

"Wally?" She said. Wally grunted in acknowledgement. "Behave yourself okay?"

"Sure." Wally replied, not paying much attention as he was already bewildered by what was going on around them.

Kuki picked a grape from one of the passing waiter's plates.

Wally, on the other hand decided to undo his toga, which fell down, showing that the poor waiter was going commando.

Kuki scolded him and decided to look for Jason, he had disappeared from where she had left him.

"I'll find him for ya." Wally told her, he strutted around for a while and looked around.

Not succeeding, he decided to climb an electric wire running up the wall for a better view. He did so and got to the top, then pointed to a boy not far away. Kuki looked in the direction of Wally's finger. It wasn't Jason, it was his friend Robbie.

Kuki looked back at Wally and shook her head. Wally raised his hands, showing confusion, and fell from the wire.

He landed on the floor with a loud thump, which obviously, only Kuki could hear. He remained lying on his back as he rubbed his head in pain.

He looked over to see a girl standing on her own. Then, he decided to shuffle underneath her legs and enjoy the view.

"Get up! Get up!" Kuki hissed at him.

Wally's eyes nearly came out of his sockets when he looked up the girls dress.

"No panties!" Wally pointed at Kuki.

"I said,, get up!" She walked over and bent down to drag him up, just as the girl turned around.

"D…Danni! I…I was just admiring your dress." Kuki lied. The girl smiled and turned to face Kuki.

"Kuki, wasn't expecting to see you here. I'm guessing Jason told you about us? Right? Oh well, I hope you know I don't want it to come in between our friendship." Danni smiled evilly.

"Want me to spill her wine over her?" Wally asked Kuki, starting to get protective.

Kuki shook her head. "No…No, I hope it won't either."

Two arms suddenly wrapped around Danni's waist, Kuki looked up to see Jason clutching onto Danni, he obviously hadn't noticed her yet.

He grinned and looked up, his eyes widened as he saw Kuki.

"Oh, hi Kuki." He said casually.

"That's him?" Wally said, Kuki nodded subtly. "Well don't just stand there, give him a hug or summat."

Wally pushed Kuki, falling her to fall onto Jason, who had now let go of Danni and stood next to her.

"Sorry, excuse me." Kuki said, holding back her tears as she walked away. She walked out into the parking lot and burst into tears.

She suddenly felt pins and needles on her shoulder, she turned around to see Wally.

"Hey." He pulled her into his arms.

She sobbed and sniffed. Then looked over, she pulled away from Wally when she saw Jason standing in the doorway.

"Kuki bear!" Jason walked over and kissed her forehead. "You look delicious."

"Hey, Kooks, what about that girl in there? He was all over her just a second ago." Wally warned her, she looked over at him, then back at Jason.

"It's pretty boring here, want to go back to my apartment? My parents are out of town?" Jason asked

Kuki thought about what Wally had just said.

"What about Danni?" She said.

"What about her? I saw you and realized that it's you who I need to be with."

"Okay." Kuki smiled and kissed him passionately. Jason led her to his car and opened the door for her. She lingered for a moment so that Wally could jump into the car and then got in.

They said nothing on the way home, Kuki was just entranced in Jason's company.

Wally wasn't happy, he didn't like Jason, but he wasn't sure whether it was because he was with Danni a second ago, or because he was jealous.

Jason picked Kuki up bridal style and carried her into his apartment. He set her on his sofa and they made out passionately.

They were disturbed by a rattling at the door.

"It's Wally." Kuki whispered.

"Wally? Is he an old boyfriend or something?" Jason asked.

"Something like that." Kuki replied.

Jason stood up and crept into the hall. Kuki remained on the sofa and stood up when she heard the door open followed by a loud crash.

She ran into the hallway and saw Jason standing over a knocked out evil nanny. Genki was stood behind with a shocked expression on her face. Jason quickly threw away the book which he used to wallop the evil nanny with.

"M…Mrs. Sanban!" Jason stuttered. "I…I'm sorry, I thought you were an intruder."

Kuki had to stifle back a giggle at the evil nanny on the floor with a huge red lump which had just occurred on her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After about an hour of talking, Jason managed to persude Genki that it would be better for her to stay overnight with him, away from he house. Genki finally agreed and handed him the pills, explaining everything to him.

Kuki sat on the sofa as she waited for her mother to finally leave. When she heard the front door finally close, she stood up and walked over to Jason. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Thankyou," She whispered to him. "I couldn't stand going home tonight."

Jason smiled at her. "I couldn't stand you going home tonight either."

He kissed her neck affectionately, making her moan with pleasure.

"Eww, watch it, if the wind changes, he's stuck to you like that!" Wally appeared next to her.

"Go away!" She hissed.

"What?" Jason pulled away and looked at her curiously.

"Sorry."

Jason raised an eyebrow and then opened the pot of the pills, he picked one up and held it to her mouth.

"I think it's about time we said goodbye to Wally." He whispered.

Kuki thought for a moment, she glanced over to Wally, who was staring at her with pleading eyes. Then she looked back at Jason, who was grinning at her adoringly. She smiled and opened her mouth, allowing him to place the tablet on her tongue.

Wally gasped in shock.

"Hey? Why'd you do that?" He asked, bewildered.

A strong rush of pain ran through him, making him fall to the floor.

"Well thanks a lot Kuki!" He moaned sarcastically, as she continued to make out with Jason on the couch.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Okay, so here it is, the last chapter. I know, it ends with a twist, and I'll probably have an angry mob come after me after thay've read this but, oh well.**

**Hope you've enjoyed this anyway. As always, I'm open to any requests, please feel free to post any ideas or anything to me if you'd like me to write it for you.**

**~x~**

Over the night, she had taken five pills, Kuki felt terrible, she was taking the pills whenever Jason asked her to, even without hesitation. She saw how much pain Wally was in, and how that pain would increase whenever she took another pill.  
But after sharing that passionate night with Jason, she didn't want to lose him, therefore, she would do absolutely anything he asked of her.

The next morning she woke up in Jason's bed, she was wearing only her underwear. Jason was stood in the room getting changed, she smiled at him adoringly as she examined his body. Funny, he had muscles, but none quite like Wally had, Wally's seemed much firmer and rounded.

She wriggled out of bed and latched onto Jason playfully.

"Kuki, come on, it's too early." He moaned and walked out of the room.

"I don't like him." A weak voice said behind her. She turned around to see Wally lying on the bed. His face was much more pale than his usual colour, his eyes had dark rings around them and his hair was much messier than normal. A surge of guilt swept through her. Jason had by now convinced her that Wally was nothing more than a memory on her mind. She thought that treating him as she always used to would just make it harder for her to let go.

She grabbed the sheet from the bad and pulled it from underneath him, covering her body with it.

"Wally! I'm in my _underwear_!" She hissed.

"Kooks, I'm a _ghost_, I've seen a little more than your underwear without you knowing." He said quietly.

She put a shocked and insulted expression on her face. Her mouth was wide in the shape of an O.

Hesitantly, she picked up the pills on the dresser, unscrewed the cap and placed one in her mouth.

It really did kill her to see Wally face scrunch up in pain that way, but she didn't know what else to do. She was scared.

"How can you let him treat you like that Kuki?" He looked at her sorrowfully.

"Treated like what?" She muttered, changing into her black skinny leg jeans and green sweater (Which her mother had dropped off).

"Like something on display. He acts like such a great guy when he wants something, or when he's around people. Then drops you and treats you like dirt. You deserve better than him Kuki!"

"He doesn't!" She whispered and walked into the living room. She smiled at Jason and walked over to the sofa, where he was sitting, watching television.

She perched next to him and began pecking affectionately at his neck and face.

"Kuki! Can't you see I'm busy." Jason rolled his eyes and gestured towards the football match on-screen.

She glanced over to the bedroom, where Wally was stood in the doorway. He gazed back at her with sadness and agony in his eyes. She sat and watched him as he struggled to move, he walked into the room slowly.

"Hey Kuki? How about a good old American Breakfast?" Jason said, glaring at her and suckling on her nose. Rather disgusting in Wally's point of view. She glanced back at Wally as she stood up and walked over to the Kitchen area. She began to pull out things from the fridge and turn on the cooker etc, Wally walked over to her.

Jason turned off the television and walked into his room.

"You're not happy with him Kuki." Wally said to her, she walked through him as she moved around, placing things on trays and picking out plates.

"I am happy." Kuki told herself as she poked at the egg in the frying pan.

"Really? Than why am I still here?" Wally asked, standing behind her.

"I keep asking myself the same thing, but I can fix that." Kuki walked over to the living room area, where she had left her pills on the coffee table. She picked up the jar and noticed that it was the last pill.

"Kuki, please don't." Wally whispered, too weak to speak any louder.

She placed it in her mouth and swallowed. He doubled over in pain and tried to walk over to her. Failing, he fell by Jason's bedroom door. His eyes widened and he looked at Kuki.

"Kuki…" He croaked.

"I don't want to know." She walked past him and turned her attention back to cooking the food.

"No, Kooks please, you have to hear this."

She sighed and walked over next to him, she nodded towards Jason's door. She listened intently.

"…Of course I still love you Danni, I'm just doing her a favor and letting her down easy, she's not totally there in the head. If I just dump her like that, I hate to think what she'd do…no, she hasn't got a clue…" Jason's words were like a knife in Kuki's heart.

She felt nauseas, and dizzy. She looked at Wally, who was looking back up at her.

"Wally, I don't know what to do!" She whispered.

"Leave him!" Wally wheezed back.

"I…I can't." Kuki shook her head.

"Come with me." Wally reached out his hands towards her.

Kuki suddenly felt extremely unsteady, her legs collapsed and she fell to the floor. Pins and needles entered her body as she fell through Wally. Her body was perfectly placed inside his on the floor. Then, everything went black.

She opened her eyes to see clouds, she was flying. She looked beside her, nothing.

"Wally?" She whispered.

"I'm right here." His voice entered her head.

"Where am I?"

"Your imagination, don't worry, you'll know what to do." He assured her. She saw herself flying towards her house, the doors opened and she landed on the doorstep. The house was even duller and scarier than she remembered. All furniture was black and grey. She heard a knock on the door. She opened it.

In front of her was Jason.

"Hey baby." His voice echoed as he spoke to her. "Want to go for a little ride?"

She was scared, Wally told her that she'd know what to do. She didn't.

Behind her, she heard a door open. She turned to her right, to see a big black door.

Wally came out behind it. He smiled at her.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He grinned. She beamed and ran to his side.

He wasn't a teen, he was just a boy, a nine year old, just as she had remembered him. She then realized, she was also a child of nine.

Wally had his hands shoved in his pocket. Kuki clutched onto his arm. She didn't feel pins and needles. Just the warmth that she always used to feel when he was alive.

"What are ya' gonna' do about him?" Wally asked her, looking at Jason. She thought, then bravely walked up to him. Wally stayed by her side. She reached to her hair and pulled out a bobby pin. Lurching forwards, she stuck it into Jason's chest.

He deflated, flying around the room like an untied balloon, until he became so small, he disappeared.

"Great!" Wally smiled at her.

"Kuki-chan!" Kuki jumped as she heard her name being called so sternly.

They turned around to see Genki stood on the stairs, her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"What do you think you're doing?" She yelled. Kuki tightened her grip around Wally's arm.

"Don't be scared of her. Don't let her boss you around like that." He whispered to her.

"I've told you! It's time to grow up! Get these silly memories out of your head. He's dead! He's not coming back!" Her mother's words echoed throughout her head.

"I'm not afraid of you." Kuki whispered.

"What are you doing wearing this silly old sweater, you look so babyish in it!" Genki held up her hand and Kuki's green sweater ripped and fell to the floor. Disappearing to dust. She was left shivering in a thin, green vest top.

"I'm Not Afraid Of You!" She repeated, this time shouting it.

Her mother gasped and dissolved into thin air. The house went back to normal. She watched it change and then turned back to Wally.

Her hands were on his shoulders, while his hands were around her waist.

"See? Was it that hard?" He grinned. "Only two obstacles in the way of you being happy. You know what to do next right?"

"Sort out the real things?" Kuki asked. Wally smiled and nodded.

"Time to go." He said quietly.

"Okay, let's go." She whispered back.

"No, not me…I can't go back now. Your on your own…I'll still be with you though…just not physically." He placed a hand above her chest, showing her where he would always be.

A tear formed in her eyes. She pulled him into her famous Kuki hug. For the first time ever, he returned the hug.

"Oh," Wally said, pulling off his hoodie and placing it over her. "I think this is yours."

She laughed and wiped a tear from her eye.

"I love you…I always have Kuki, and I always will…you know that right?" He whispered to her. She nodded.

"I love you too."

"Bye Kuki." Wally smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Wally." His lips met with hers as they shared one final embrace.

She closed her eyes, she felt the walls around them disappear. Wally's touch slowly faded, until Kuki opened her eyes again, she was lying on the floor, where she had fell. Her arms wrapped around herself.

She stood up, and looked down. Realizing the orange hoodie which she was wearing, she smiled.

"Hey Kuki? Is that breakfast ready yet?" She heard Jason call.

She stood up and walked over to the two glasses of orange juice which she had poured. She picked them up and walked into Jason's room. He looked up at her, she grinned and poured the two glasses over his head. He looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry Jason, I just don't deserve you." She said, with that, she walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She walked into her house, where her mother was stood in the hallway on the phone.

"Yes…okay…oh, hold on, she's here now." She glared at Kuki.

"It's Jason, you have a lot of explaining to do!" She hissed.

"Jason?" Kuki asked. Her mother nodded. Kuki gave a cocky smirk and took the phone from her mothers hands. She pressed the end button and gave the phone back. Genki gasped and Kuki walked back towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Genki demanded.

"I'm going to see Abby, Hoagie and Nigel. I'll be back later." Kuki told her.

"Oh no you won't young lady! After what you did to poor Jason you're going right up to your room and…"

"Mom, I'm not a kid anymore." Kuki said, walking out of the door.

"How dare you ignore me! Kuki-Chan! Get back here!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey guys." Kuki smiled as she entered the treehouse.

"Hey girl! It's great to see ya! And you look great!" Abby gave her a hug.

"I feel great!" Kuki replied with a smile. She looked over at Hoagie, who smiled and blushed.

She went and sat by him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hey." He replied quietly.

They both remained silent for a few minutes until Hoagie broke the silence.

"I was hoping you'd come today, I…wanted to ask you something." He said nervously.

Kuki looked up at him.

"Look, Kuki…Erm…well…Would you…I mean do you?..." He stuttered.

Kuki looked at him in curiosity. Hoagie stopped and sighed.

"Would you like to go to the movies or something? I mean, unless you're going to go crazy on me again." He said.

Kuki smiled.

"Sure."

"Great…I mean, you'll be okay with it? You don't still feel…you know…chocked up about Jason?"

"Hoagie…Like you said, you have to date so many people before you find out you're really in love. I thought I was in love twice. One time I was right…But that just can't happen. I could do with your help." She said to him.

"I don't have a clue what you just said, but sure."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just talking nonsense."

She leaned over and pecked Hoagie on the cheek. He blushed and looked at her, then lowered his eyes and looked at the television screen.

His eyes suddenly widened and he went extremely pale.

"Hoagie? Are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost…"


End file.
